Planeswalker In Tokyo
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: A Planeswalker arrives from Dominaria and the first person she meets is our favorite aquatranssexual martial artist. WHat kind of adventures might spawn from their meeting. MY first attempt at a Ranma fanfiction. Ranma 1/2, M:TG and Sailor Moon Crossover.
1. Prologue: Meeting the Mage

Authors Note: Ranma ½ belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi-sensei; Magic: The Gathering belongs to those wonderful people at Wizards of the Coast, and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Info: The Ranma ½ Story will take place 3 months after the failed wedding attempt, and M:TG will happen somewhere after Time Spiral, but my mage, or planeswalker will NOT be a Ranma love interest. And expect non-canon situations, and Ranma will not end up with Akane, but no bashing will take place, except for Nodoka and Genma. Those two will get some bashing in this fic.

Additional Request: Just one more thing… this is the first time writing a Ranma crossover, and I am unfamiliar over the events of Time Spiral, so the last story I read was Coldsnap, which was a second Ice Age for Dominaria or something. And you are forewarned that creatures from other Planes such as Ravnica, Kamigawa or even Mirrodin might make their appearance at random here.

Prologue: Meeting the Mage

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" A loud battle cry was heard as Nerima was treated to a familiar figure punted into LEO, courtesy of Mallet-sama, or better known as Akane Airways. The victim, as usual was our favorite, and familiar pigtailed aqua transsexual cursed martial artist.

'Stupid Tomboy…' Ranma thought as he flew through the air like a human ballistic missile, for the umpteenth time. Ever since the failed wedding fiasco, Akane had gotten a bit worse, but not as before. She trusted him a bit more, but is still prone to odd lapses of jealousy. Though in general, she improved quite a bit on her cooking, thanks to Kasumi's supervision, who didn't want her kitchen to resemble some nuclear waster dumping ground, and her food is generally more edible now, though her food still gives him the odd cases of stomach upset or mild indigestion, as compared to knocking him out cold.

Of course, that didn't stop the Fiancée Brigade from trying to pry him away from the harlot (Kodachi), Kitchen Destroyer (Shampoo) and Ukyo. As usual, Shampoo had somehow sneaked into Ranma's room and snuggled against, rubbing herself against him rather suggestively, which Akane found out. That also triggered her old mallet happy reflex, and punted Ranma through the roof.

Ranma just sighed. Nabiki is just going to love this, giving her another opportunity to 'extort' him for more money for the damages, while the fathers would continue on their 'Boy! You will apologize to your fiancée!' routine from the baka panda. And the demon head cum human waterworks ala Soun Tendo who would berate him for cheating on his baby girl.

While his mother would continue harping about how 'manly' he is, and doing the 'grandchildren' dance. Thank goodness she never found out about the curse… he didn't want to commit seppuku over what definitely is his father's fault, thank you very much!

OH well, he could try to placate Akane anyhow… since Kasumi had taught him a bit more about manners now, and he was likely to shoot off his mouth right now, andNabiki, while still mercenary, actually cared about him like a little brother, a jock, still a brother, and sometimes got him out of trouble… albeit with a discounted fee.

Seeing that his trajectory probably put him closer to the park, and he spotted a woman sitting peacefully on the park bench feeding the pigeons there. He thought he should give her a little bit of warning and cried out. "LOOK OUT!!!"

Aliana Everthorn, mage and planeswalker sat down on the bench of this strange land that she had decided to go to. After the events that took place in Dominaria recently, she thought she could use a rest, and she decided to travel out of Dominaria and into this world. She was surprised and a bit saddened at the fate of this world. There were contraptions alien to her, machines that did not exist even in Dominaria.

She was a bit worried that she somehow ended up in Phyrexia, but she relaxed as she saw nothing to indicate that she was in that accursed plane. She took a stroll around this 'city' and found herself in a small park, of some sort. She could feel the chaotic auras here, but was pleased that she could still draw mana from her surroundings in this strange world.

While she did not really like to fight, as this seems to be a peaceful place, she still carried her staff with her, as she fed some pigeons with some rations that she had with her. It was then she detected something, someone with wildly chaotic energy in the air. Thinking that an enemy was approaching, she stiffened until she heard a distinctively male voice cry out. "LOOK OUT!"

Looking up, she saw a pigtailed young man, dressed in what seemed to be a red vest, black pants, and slippers hurtling through the air towards her. 'So he was the person whom I sensed… why his aura is so chaotic… and I detect very strong magic in him. Hmm… I must investigate… but first…"

She got up from the bench and stretched out her hand, and started to draw upon the mana of the trees around her, until a small glowing, swirling ball of green mana was seen on her palm. She gently knelt down, and infused the mana into the ground, and magically, the grasses in the ground shot up, growing taller around her, and as she predicted, they provided the strange airborne young man some kind of cushion, his impact upon the grassy field was lessened.

As Aliana studied him, she noticed that he was handsome. Not plain handsome you understand… but quite easy on the eye, she would say so. Though the boy looked only maybe eighteen summers old or so, his eyes told her much more. Those grayish blue orbs held a long story behind them, mostly of hardship, bitterness, and sadness, and yet, he seemed to be rather innocent. She smiled to herself. Had she not found her work, she would and might consider this young one to be her companion, which made her blush slightly.

She also noted that he was looking at her with awe; part surprised and part curious of what she did just now, perhaps. She gently offered her hand and said. "Are you alright, young man?"

Ranma gaped at the gentle, brown haired woman in front of him. She was a beauty, he could tell. She wore a long light green robe, with soft green shoes, and held a staff on her hand. At first he thought this was another Amazon Elder… since Cologne a.k.a Old Ghoul carried a staff with her. But what she did was something he had never expected… it's like she actually drawn ki from her surroundings and made the grass grow into the bed that broke his fall. She also gave off a serene aura, like Kasumi does, but his senses also told him, that she also possesses a great power rivaling that of Saffron's.

But despite what his senses had been telling him, he somehow felt that he could trust this woman, though he hoped that she wouldn't be freaked out by his curse. She was older than him, he could tell, maybe slightly older than Kasumi, though he didn't want to guess the woman's age. He knew that was a rather… sensitive issue, and he wasn't that stupid, or have a death wish in angering the woman.

He just took her hand and said. "Yeah…" He got up, and gently brushed the dust off his pants and turned towards the woman. "Err, thanks for the save, lady… tho' I didn't know how ya did that... My name is Ranma Saotome…" He then scratched the back of his head. "Sorry bout' this..." He finished.

The woman bowed politely to her, in a western styled curtsy. "It is a pleasure to help… Good Sir…. My name is Aliana Everthorn… pleased to make your acquaintance…"

It was then that fate, or the usual chaos that surrounded Ranma's life decided to rear its ugly head again. Somehow, the faucet of one of the fountains nearby broke, spurting a shower like deluge nearby. While Aliana sidestepped to dodge the water, she was shocked to see the youth literally change genders in front of her.

He shrunk slightly, his raven locks turning scarlet red, and a pair of woman's front was seen, and she felt a slight pang of jealousy at the girl's figure which was way better than hers.

The boy turned girl just chuckled and said sheepishly. "I'm Ranma Saotome… and like I said before… sorry about this."

End of Prologue

Please Read and Review


	2. Meeting the Amazons… and Happosai?

Authors Note: Ranma ½ belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi-sensei; Magic: The Gathering belongs to those wonderful people at Wizards of the Coast, and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Info: Alright, just to let you know, Mousse has contacts, so he is no longer' blind', and the Amazons are friendly. Note that this would be a Ranma/Senshi pairing in the coming chapters, while the Tendo sisters, Ukyo and Shampoo will be Ranma's friends… Kodachi will too, since I think she is still considered redeemable. Got the idea from Suikoden One Half…. Though I am open to a harem setting... Please kindly state in the reviews, who do you want to vote for. One vote per pairing, though you can vote for multiple, possible pairings. The pairings are:

Ranma/Ami

Ranma/Rei

Ranma/Minako

Ranma/Makoto

Ranma/Usagi

Ranma/Haruka/Michiru

Ranma/Hotaru

Ranma/Setsuna

Ranma/All Senshi

Dumbledork: Thanks for telling me what you mean in your PM. Well, I personally think that Akane is not as bad as the other fics I've seen. Mind you, I don't really mean that their match is bad… it's just what you said. Though in this fic, she trusts him to a degree, but still falls under infrequent and odd lapses of mistrust and jealousy.

Chapter 1: Meeting the Amazons… and Happosai??

Aliana looked at the now female Ranma and gently circled her, studying her, and feeling the aura around the boy turned girl in front of her. Once in a while, she brushed some odd strands of hair from her face, allowing Ranma to see her pointed ears accidentally.

"This is interesting…" Aliana just said, studying Ranma even more, making the boy-turned-girl a bit nervous. "I have seen transformation magic before, but not one that activates itself with water? Tell me young Ranma… how is it that you managed to get yourself stuck with this kind of magic?" She had an inquisitive look on her face.

Ranma for one was first surprised when the lady did not seem to freak out when he changed in front of her. Second was the fact that the lady in question almost looks and behaves like Kasumi, one of the nicest people around Nerima, and third was the pointed ears! Still being studied like this made her a bit nervous. She just said nonchalantly. "Feh… it's just a curse I picked up at Jusenkyo. No big deal."

"Jusenkyo…"Aliana frowned as she heard the word. "Let me see if I got it correct… it is a valley filled with a hundred or thousand pools, with bamboo poles in it, and whomever falls into one of the pools takes the form of whoever or whatever drowned there, correct? And If I am not mistaken… there is a village filled with warrior women there, and further north is a kingdom where the people have animal characteristics, and then there is a mountain where people have wings."

Ranma gaped at how this person, who seemed normal enough, with the exception of her pointed ears, would know of Jusenkyo, Jusendo, and more importantly, about the Amazons, the Musk, and the Phoenix people. And if what she could tell is true, then this woman, no, elf, in front of her has the power to make Saffron look like a baby (although technically, he is one right now, due to his actions at Jusendo to save Akane.).

She then said. "Umm, excuse me fer asking… but how do you know so much about that place? And are you an elf? I thought that elves are well… those people who help make presents at Christmas or something." Contrary to popular belief, Ranma is not the jock that every one knows. He has some knowledge about the world around him, and it is Kasumi who told him a bit about Christmas.

Aliana just smiled at the questions. "For one thing, young Ranma… yes, I am an elf, and no, the 'elves' that you humans that make gifts are actually gnomes. They are more adept in making machines and other things than we elves do. And as for how I know about Jusenkyo… well, my mother and I went to this world around 300 years ago... and she told me about it." She just smiled as she saw Ranma looking rather incredulously at her. "Is there something wrong, young one?"

"Well, Miss Aliana., fergive me if I sound a little offensive… but there are two elder martial artists here in Nerima which are at least 300 years old, and they look like shrunken people… how come you still look so… err… good after this time?" Ranma said as her body tensed, her hands rose to her head as if she was prepared to get hit, as she always did.

Aliana just looked confused for a moment at the gesture, and suddenly knew why the strange girl in front of her did that. She obviously has been treated badly for her body to have such a reaction. She gently moved forward and gently drew the girl into a hug. "You silly girl… why do you fear me so much? I am not about to hit you for asking that question… we elves are naturally long lived, young Ranma…. I am about 800 years old in Elvish, maybe about 30 in your human years." She spoke gently, her hands stroking the cursed boy-turned-girl back with equal gentleness.

Ranma was obviously shocked at this treatment. First, the nice elf lady did not freak out after seeing him change into a girl. Secondly, she did not hit him when he slipped into the usual foot-in-mouth disease again, though he did learn to try and curb that particular fault of his, due to Kasumi's and in a certain extent, Nabiki's influence. And thirdly, the way she was being treated now, was so motherly and gentle… she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Even her mother did not treat her this nicely… all the woman wanted was him to live up to her twisted notion of 'manliness', and for him to have grandchildren, if not he had to commit to seppuku, thanks to the actions of his worthless and honor less father, while his father did nothing but freeload off the Tendos, and continue harping about how worthless and honor less his son was, despite how he had dragged the Saotome name through the mud, with his thieving ways, using him as a meal ticket, engaging him to kami knows how many girls for the sake of food.

And add the physical, mental and emotional pain that he had suffered over the years finally came to the fore, and even with his emotional control, and his insistence that men don't cry, it was too much to bear, and the dam that she had built around her heart broke free.

Her body trembled as she clung to this motherly elven woman, sobbing uncontrollably, as she let out her pain, despair and all of the hurts that she had suffered during all the ten or more years that she had been on the road, and during the time when she stayed at the Tendo Dojo.

Gone was the self- assured, confident martial artist, one who defeated the dragon prince Herb from the Musk Dynasty, the Phoenix demigod Saffron of Phoenix Mountain. What is seen now, is the child inside her, which was forced to adapt to situations that would have killed a normal person, or driven them insane.

Aliana just held the girl in her arms, gently stroking her back, whispering gentle soothing words, allowing the girl to release all the pent-up pain that she had. She had never seen someone break down this hard under very peaceful conditions. She could tell that the girl, no, boy turned girl in her arms was a warrior, and yet, he was laid vulnerable this moment. She had seen many people die in wars in her world, including her close friends, clan members and family. She remembered that she was like this girl in front of her, when she lost her husband and children due to the nature of a war.

She waited for the girl's tears to subside, gently patting her back to calm her down. Ranma looked up, and blushed sheepishly. "Umm... sniff… sorry about making your dress wet, lady…" She said softly as she tried to calm down. Part of her training said that she was weak for breaking down like that, but she quashed it down. Besides, she felt a lot better, just like when Kasumi told him that crying is not weak.

"It is alright, young Ranma… clothes like these can be easily replaced… now…" Aliana just smiled gently. "Would you mind telling me why you broke down like that? I mean… I sense that you have a lot of pain buried deep inside your heart… and it runs so deep that I cannot help but feel you need to speak to someone about it."

"How… how do you know... sniff… it's not like anyone cares what I feel… to them... sniff… I'm just a prize… an object… not a person… even my mother doesn't care about me… nor does my father…" Ranma said sadly, a slight aura of depression formed around her.

Aliana was shocked at the deep pain, and the despair that was reflected in those bluish gray orbs. She had been a mother… and she had experienced deep grief when she lost her husband and children in the war. But to see someone speak so depressingly about one's birth parents would mean that something deeper is at heart here. She then said. "I care… and I know, young Ranma… because I am…" She paused for a moment. "…was a mother too. Something must be wrong if you speak of your parents so depressingly like that… would you mind telling me your story. I promise not to interrupt… and listen to till the end." She gently put a hand on the young redhead's shoulder, and gave her a gentle comforting, and reassuring smile.

Ranma looked at the motherly elf woman in front of her, looking a bit wary at first, but somehow she trusted this woman. She then started to tell her tale of woe, from the fateful ten year training trip, leaving nothing out, including all those times Genma tortured her in the name and pretext of 'training', the thieving, stealing, the multiple engagements with him as a bartering tool for food, the dreaded Neko-ken training, their ill fated arrival at Jusenkyo, how he and a few others got cursed, the Tendo engagement, the endless fights, and to top of it all, a mother with a twisted sense of honor, and a father who harps about honor, but disregards the meaning of the word due to his acts.

Aliana just patiently listened to the girl, and a cold fury built deep inside of her. It was as if the boy-turned girl was only a tool to those who called themselves her parents. Not even the evil Leshrac, Lim- Dul, and other evil planeswalkers she had heard about treated their underlings like this. The only people who closely resembled them were the Phyrexians... and that was already quite bad in her opinion. She had a scowl as she heard about the Neko-ken. She swore she would kill or maim a certain panda cursed individual when she got the chance.

Back in the Tendo Dojo, Genma Saotome suddenly had a sneezing fit, and he looked around, wondering why his danger senses his switching into overdrive.

After a while, she calmed down and said. "Ranma… I am impressed. Not many people would have endured all that kind of treatment and stay sane, much less remain with their honor intact. I think I might have a solution to your problems… but first, I need to visit the Amazons…. This concerns them as well."

Ranma looked curiously at the elf woman, and shook her head. "Nuthin' you can say to them would work… Mousse is out to kill me for taking Shampoo away from him, Shampoo is out to marry my guy side, and kill my girl side, and Cologne is just out to manipulate me to join her tribe…"

Aliana just smiled. "I see that you had rather… bad run-ins with them. Mind if you tell me what you experienced with them?"

Ranma just nodded sadly as she told the elf woman about their first arrival in the Amazon village, on how her father got them into trouble by eating Shampoo's prize, and then the Kiss of Death, as well as the Kiss of Marriage that Shampoo gave to her girl form, and then her guy side, after defeating her. Then about Cologne, who taught her the Amaguriken and Hiryu Shoten Ha… though it is also riddled with potions, tricks and the usual stuff for the Amazons to employ to get him to be a breeding stock.

Aliana just sighed inwardly. Something definitely went wrong somewhere, after she and her mother left. The Amazons were not this way, as she recalled. True, they were a matriarchal society, but even then, the males are not treated that badly, and had an almost equal degree of status as the females. She had to find out what went wrong, and she suspected that she had to go back to the Amazon village to straighten some things out.

She then turned to Ranma and said. "Ranma… please bring me to Cologne immediately. If things are what they seem, then it is imperative that I talk to her to straighten things out, as well as to deal with those Kisses that were given to you. I am sure that they were nothing but a nuisance to you."

Ranma just nodded, and said. "Alright then… tho' I dunno why you'd bother helping me… but thanks…" He then walked towards the direction of the Nekohanten and said. "Jus' follow me, lady…"

Aliana just smiled and nodded, while thinking of ways to resolve the situation. She didn't know why her 'grandniece' is behaving this way, but she had to get to the bottom of it. Not to mention that she had a special gift from her mother for an old friend of the family. He might be somewhat of a lecher, but usually when you give him what he wants, he'll leave you alone.

Cologne was on her staff outside the Nekohanten, deep in thought. Earlier, she felt a massive power surge enter the Nerima ward that rivaled or even surpassed Saffron's at least a few moments ago. Her eyes widened as she felt the same power source slowly approach the direction of the Nekohanten, along with Son-in-Law's familiar aura.

She pogo'ed back inside and instructed Shampoo and Mousse to close the shop, as they are about to have an important visitor. Shampoo just nodded, and done what she had told in her usual, cheerful bubbly way, while Mousse just nodded, though he grumbled under his breath, and received a light rap on his head.

After a while, Ranma and Aliana arrived in front of the Nekohanten, and Ranma shouted. "Hey, Old Ghoul, you in there? I have a visitor for ya!"

As always, Shampoo ran out of and gave Ranma her patented Amazon Death Glomp. "Airen!!!" But she was surprised when Ranma looked at her sadly. "Hey there, Shampoo… could you let go of me please?"

Shampoo had never seen her Airen behave this way, and let him go somewhat reluctantly. "Airen? You is ok?"

Ranma just nodded and said. "Yeah, you can say that, Shampoo. Had a long day, that's all. Don't worry about it, alright? And don't go after Akane too, kay? She just fell back to her old mallet-happy reflex, that's all."

"If Airen say so… Shampoo no go after Kitchen Destroyer…" Shampoo said. She then noticed Aliana and said. "Aiya, who she, Airen?"

Ranma said. "Her name is Aliana, Shampoo… says she wants to meet your Great-Grandmother…"

"I am here, muko-dono.." Cologne said as she pogoed out of the Nekohanten." Who…" She took a look at Aliana and then slid down her staff and said. "Grand Aunt Aliana? Is that you?"

Both Mousse and Shampoo gaped at their Elder Cologne actually bowing in respect to a woman who doesn't even look THAT old, and called her Grand Aunt. It was Mousse who piped up, walking to Ranma. "You know, Saotome… I should probably hit you for letting Shampoo glomp you like that… but I probably should try to apologize for wrecking your wedding attempt with Tendo-san. I guess I'm just as prone at jumping into conclusions… and Shampoo doesn't hit me that much anymore. So, who's the woman?"

Ranma just grinned. "Nahh… don't sweat it, Mousse. You'd probably should thank Nabiki and Kasumi though. They're the ones who got you to wear contacts… life's much easier when you can see what's goin' on, isn't it? And the lady is an old friend of the Old Ghoul's, at least that what she told me."

Meanwhile, Aliana nodded. "Yes, it is indeed I, Grandniece..." She then frowned slightly. "I must say that I am rather disappointed… I remember that your tribe wasn't like this when I and my mother left… what made you all turn it that way?"

Cologne just sighed. "It's a long story, Grandaunt… in recent times; I only began to change, seeing how Son-in-law had overcome most odds that no man had surpassed." She then briefly told Aliana about her encounters with Ranma. She then said. "As you can see… the tribe is most interested in getting the genes of one who defeated the Musk Dynasty Prince, Herb, and Safrron… although I do not agree, I do not have much backing in the Council. Most of the Council is stuck in the old ways, since those who supported equality had long passed away. Only I and Perfume are left of the 'equal rights' cadre."

Aliana nodded. "And I suppose your Council has told you to drag young Ranma by hook or by crook back to your village?" She scowled and said those words with an icy tone, which made the people present flinch.

"That they did, Grandaunt…" Cologne replied honestly, as she shivered at the frosty tone that Aliana was using. She felt sorry for the Council Members that might have to deal with her Grandaunt. The last time her Great Grandaunt was displeased… well, let's just say that the results weren't very… pleasant to watch. Imagine several warriors eaten alive by a giant, twenty-foot dragon like snake-lizard, and you get the general idea. (Hint: Craw Wurm, one of my favorite classic green creatures from M: TG) "I for one am stalling… for I have come to grow fond of Son-in-law as a person. It was fun teaching him the Amaguriken and the Hiryu Shouten Ha… plus all the other training I put him through. I must admit I am all for admitting him into the tribe as an honorary Amazon, with all the rights of one, including immunity against the Kisses of Marriage and Death. I suspect that my charges are also keeping up appearances so that the Council doesn't suspect anything."

Ranma looked at both Amazons and said. "Is it true? I mean what Cologne said."

Mousse nodded. "Yes, Saotome… it is. My great-grandmother Perfume once sent a letter to me, telling me the same thing about what Elder Cologne had said, and I must say I agree, though I don't like the idea of playing out this farce. You have always been a good sparring partner, Saotome, and trust me, those beatings you gave me made me a bit tougher now than, not as tough as Hibiki, but close. And I apologize for all those times I attacked you. Friends?" He said, holding out his hand to her.

Shampoo also nodded. "Hibachan speak truth, Airen. Shampoo knows you no love Shampoo now… but want to be friends with Airen. After all, Airen braves his own fears to save Shampoo from Bake-neko, yes? And Shampoo is sorry for tricking Airen with potions, tricks and reversal jewel." She held out a hand and said. "Airen be friends with Shampoo?"

Ranma just grinned and said. "Friends." He shook both their hands, and Shampoo let out a loud squeal of happiness. "AIYAH! Shampoo so happy!!!!" She then proceeded to give the Amazon Death Glomp Mark II on him, with the force of a industrial vice, a.k.a rib cracking hug.

Ranma however, was surprised at the strength of this glomp, and wheezed as Shampoo almost squeezed the air out of him. This was evident, by how his face was quickly turning blue. "Shamppo… need… air…" He wheezed.

Cologne just cackled at this sigh, while Mousse just smirked. Aliana just smiled, but when she saw that the young cursed pigtailed martial artist almost expire from lack of air, she gently tapped Shampoo on her shoulder. "Excuse me, young lady… maybe you can try to let my 'son' or 'daughter' go now."

Shamppo eeped and quickly let Ranma go. "Shampoo is sorry… feeling too too glad that Airen not mad at her anymore."

Cologne just raised an eyebrow at the 'son' and 'daughter' comment that her Grandaunt had made. "Pardon me, Grandaunt… did I just hear you refer young Ranma here as….?"

Ranma also nodded. "I noticed too… Miss Aliana… what do you mean by me being your 'son' or 'daughter'? Not that I would protest though. I'd rather have someone like you be my mother… rather than... rather than…" She clenched her fists, as an aura of depression surrounded her. "Rather than the woman who gave me birth… and the man who knocked her up..." He spoke with a voice laced with venom, and hatred.

The Amazons flinched at the tone of Ranma's voice. They knew that the daily madness that was Nerima had already taken a heavy toll on his sanity, and now, finally, they knew that she would not tolerate it anymore. They considered it lucky, that they had already made their peace with Ranma… and felt pity for the people that would anger this God slayer.

Add the fact that one of their tribe's strongest allies and mentors was already claiming the young prodigy as her offspring, does not bode well, for anyone to tick them off.

Aliana just smiled as she hugged Ranma, who did not flinch. "I know what you have been through, young Ranma… and I could not stand by and let two worthless excuses of a human being claim that you are your offspring. No, you are far more honorable than those hypocrites. If my husband and children were alive, they would accept you into my family without question." She scowled slightly. "Now, we go to where you reside to pick up your things. I want to make a trip to the Amazon village and straighten out this mess, and forge a strong alliance between the Phoenix, the Musk and the Amazons, before returning here to find a suitable home."

"Thanks lady… but I don't think it would be that easy…." Ranma said a bit sadly. "There is still the matter of the law…and I don't think that Nodoka and Genma would let me go that easily.."

"Do not worry, young Ranma… I will take care of that… after all, you did mention earlier to me in the park about this Nabiki girl, right? I thin k she might be able to find a way out for you… and if it is money she wants…. She will get some. Grandniece…" Aliana turned to Cologne. "Contact the residence of my son now, and ask this Nabiki and Kasumi Tendo to come. Tell them that only both of them are invited for tea… where there are some things you want to discuss with them."

Cologne nodded as she hopped inside the shop. Aliana smiled at Ranma. "There you see, son… I told you…"

Before she could finish a loud cry of SWEETO, sounded loud and clear in the air, and she felt something latch onto her chest and grope her. Looking down, she saw a diminutive old man groping her breasts, and she sighed. "Uncle Happosai… would you mind not doing that? I may be single again… but you do know that's not proper, right?" She said in a calm, yet frosty tone.

Happosai looked up, and recognized the face, and to everyone's shock, hop away. "Why, ALiana… so good to see you again. How is everybody in your family… wait a minute.. single?" The perverted Grandmaster of Anything Goes looked a bit concerned. "The last time I heard you were married with three children… what happened?"

Aliana sighed. "I lost them all, Uncle… due to a war, where they are casualties." She smiled sadly at him. "I do not regret it though…. Anyway… Mother wants me to give you a gift." She wove a hand, and then a beautiful light blue silk nightgown was seen. "Mother wore this last night… and she thought this would help." She gave it to Happosai who ran his hand on the material. "Yes, this is much better than the usual silky darlings that I have… thank you, Aliana…."

"You are welcome, Uncle…" Aliana said to him. "Oh, and by the way, I have adopted young Ranma here as my son/daughter… and we are going to go to his temporary residence to collect his belongings… after we have negotiated some terms with Nabiki and Kasumi Tendo." She then told him the gist of what she planned.

Happosai sighed. That fool Genma and that madwoman Nodoka had no idea what their attempted manipulation and pressure had done to their son, and his heir. While Happosai was a pervert, he was quite fond of Ranma, and knew that one day, he will lash out at those who had hurt him. "It's just as well you have taken Ranma under your wing, Aliana… I could see that you care about him very much, unlike that woman that Genma married and knocked up. Oh well… I have to go on another of my 'collection' quests. See you!" Happosai stuffed the nightgown into Hidden Weaponspace and bounded away, while Cologne invited them all into the Nekohanten.

She then left Ranma and Grandaunt Aliana alone to talk, as she went to the phone and called up the number of the Tendo Dojo, to invite both Kasumi and Nabiki to the Nekohanten. After which, she asked Shampoo and Mousse to brew tea and set up a table for a meeting.

She then waited, for she knew that this meeting would change a lot of things, not only in Nerima, but in her home village as well. She only hoped that things can be resolved as peacefully, and as quickly as possible.

End of Chapter 1

Please read and review


End file.
